Descobertas Noturnas
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Dreville) Draco estava fazendo sua ronda, quando encontra Longbottom nas estufas. Mais tarde, os dois irão perceber que o mito "Os opostos se atraem" é verdadeiro.


**Título:**Descobertas Noturnas | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom | **Gênero: ****Romance/Amizade | ****Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K + | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português |

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** **(Dreville) **Draco estava fazendo sua ronda, quando encontra Longbottom nas estufas. Mais tarde, os dois irão perceber que o mito "Os opostos se atraem" é verdadeiro.

**Notas:**

Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

Minha primeira fic com esse casal. Espero que gostem! Bjs :D

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**DESCOBERTAS NOTURNAS**

Draco estava monitorizando atentamente os corredores de Hogwarts. Já passava da meia-noite e ele só desejava estar em sua cama, descansando, depois de um longo dia de aulas e de treinos de Quidditch. Como não encontrou alunos fora da cama, decidiu dar uma volta nas estufas, pois, nesse local, encontrava muitas vezes casais de namorados se agarrando, desejando não ser interrompidos.

Desceu as escadas em passos ligeiros e saiu da escola, sentindo um suave vento frio acariciando seus cabelos platinados, os fazendo esvoaçar. Apertou a gola de sua camisa, retirou a varinha de dentro de suas vestes e caminhou apressadamente para as estufas. Percebeu uma luz tênue vinda do local e deu um sorriso malicioso. Alguém tinha sido muito descuidado. E iria receber detenção. Colocou a mão na porta e a abriu sem fazer barulho. Franziu o nariz ao ver as plantas que estavam em cima dos balcões. Detestava plantas, as achava irritantes e pegajosas.

Ouviu uma voz sussurrando e olhou para a frente, vendo um garoto de costas voltadas para ele, cuidando carinhosamente de uma planta, que ronronava com seu toque. Reconheceu o garoto de imediato. Era Longbottom. Sorriu maliciosamente. Ia adorar atormentar o Gryffindor. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha necessidade de implicar com ele, de observar seu rosto se ruborizar com suas palavras e de ver seus olhos brilharem. Fechou a porta com cuidado, para não fazer barulho e, pé ante pé, se dirigiu para Longbottom. Quando ficou suficientemente próximo dele, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Você está de detenção, Longbottom. – Neville se assustou e quase derrubou, com um dos braços, um vaso de mandrágoras que se encontrava a seu lado. Draco percebeu que ele tinha ficado tenso. Neville colocou o vaso que tinha nas mãos em cima do balcão, se virou lentamente e, quando seu olhar se cruzou com o do Slytherin, ruborizou, sabendo que estava encrencado. Draco sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou:

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Longbottom? – Neville gaguejou ao responder:

– Es-estava observando essas ma-mandrágoras.

– Porquê? – Perguntou o Slytherin, enquanto encurralava Neville contra o balcão. O Gryffindor estremeceu com a aproximação e respondeu:

– Porque eu gosto. – Draco revirou os olhos e falou:

– Mas esse não é um motivo plausível para uma pessoa sair da cama e ver plantas á meia-noite, correndo o risco de levar uma detenção.

– Para mim, é. – Falou Neville, com alguma raiva na voz – Você não entende a arte da Herbologia…

– Pois não. – Interrompeu Draco, maliciosamente – Só os burros como você, Longbottom, é que gostam de _plantas._

Neville empalideceu e seus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, começando a cair copiosamente por seu rosto. Draco parou de sorrir ao ver a dor no olhar do Gryffindor e, pela primeira vez, se sentiu péssimo. Ia falar novamente, mas o Gryffindor o empurrou e saiu das estufas a correr, deixando para trás um Slytherin, estranhamente, se sentindo mal.

**OoOoO**

**Draco ficou mais uns minutos na estufa, o rosto triste de seu colega marcado em suas retinas. Percebendo que o horário de sua monitoria já tinha terminado, saiu da estufa e caminhou para a e escola, sendo acompanhado pela luz pálida da lua, que iluminava o céu. Decidiu não contar aos professores que tinha visto Neville fora da cama e se dirigiu para seu dormitório. Tomou um banho rápido e se deitou na cama, seus ultimos pensamentos focados no Gryffindor. **

No dia seguinte tentou falar com ele, mas foi impedido pelos Gryffindors, que protegeram seu colega. Neville simplesmente o olhou com tristeza e se foi embora. Percebendo que não conseguia falar com Longbottom, o começou a observar. Percebeu que Neville tinha uma rotina peculiar. O Gryffindor ia tomar o café da manhã e levava sempre um livro de Herbologia para ler. Depois ia ter as aulas e se sentava em uma mesa, sozinho. Almoçava sozinho e depois ia para a biblioteca fazer os deveres de casa e ler sobre Herbologia. Jantava sozinho, embora às vezes conversasse com algum colega.

E, com passar dos meses, Draco percebeu que estava obcecado por Longbottom. Preferia a palavra "obcecado" do que a palavra "apaixonado", porque um puro-sangue como ele não se iria apaixonar por um desmiolado como Neville. E se sentia desesperado porque queria se desculpar com o Gryffindor, mas não sabia como. O loiro só esperava que o destino lhe desse uma oportunidade para falar com o Longbottom, com calma. E o destino lhe deu.

**OoOoO**

Estava uma bela noite de primavera e Draco estava monitorizando os corredores de Hogwarts, como fazia todas as noites. Suspirou e retirou seu relógio de bolso, observando as horas. Viu que eram nove e meia da noite. Ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém, o que fazia com que sua ronda estivesse aborrecida. Guardou o relógio e seus pensamentos se foram para Longbottom. Á meses que não falava com o garoto e precisava urgentemente de conversar com ele.

Cruzou um corredor quando viu Neville sentado no chão, lendo um livro de Herbologia. O Slytherin agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin pela oportunidade criada. Com um sorriso satisfeito, se dirigiu para o Gryffindor, que não tinha notado sua presença. Se ajoelhou ao lado de Neville e o garoto ergueu o olhar. Ao ver Malfoy a seu lado, com uma expressão de ansiedade, empalideceu e falou:

– Malfoy, o que… – Mas foi interrompido por Draco, que falou:

– Finalmente encontrei você sozinho, Longbottom. – Neville tentou se levantar, mas o Slytherin o impediu. O Gryffindor, ao ver a força que o Slytherin exercia sobre ele, temeu o pior. Ele sempre o tinha tratado muito mal. Sem se conter, começou a tremer e suplicou:

– Por favor, não me machuque. – Draco colocou carinhosamente a mão no rosto do Gryffindor, que se acalmou um pouco, e admitiu com sinceridade:

– Eu nunca machucaria você. – Neville olhou espantado para Draco. Nunca pensou que Malfoy lhe dissesse algo semelhante. Semicerrou os olhos e perguntou, desconfiado:

– Quem é você e o que fez com Draco Malfoy? – Draco sorriu com deboche e respondeu:

– Eu _sou_ Draco Malfoy, só que eu não quero machucar você.

– O que você quer de mim? - Perguntou o Gryffindor, o observando com curiosidade.

– Conversar. – Respondeu Draco, com sinceridade. Neville olhou confuso para o Slytherin e perguntou:

– Conversar sobre o quê? – O loiro deu de ombros e respondeu:

– Sobre vários assuntos. Até de Herbologia, se você quiser. – Neville franziu o sobrolho, novamente desconfiado e questionou:

– Você está brincando, certo?

– Não! – Exclamou Draco e se sentou ao lado de Neville, que se afastou um pouco, apreensivo. O Slytherin agarrou a mão dele e pediu:

– Vamos conversar, por favor? – O Gryffindor queria se afastar de Draco, pois temia que ele o machucasse, mas vendo a expressão de súplica do loiro, respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar e disse:

– Ok, vamos conversar.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu o loiro, arrependido.

– Pelo quê? – Perguntou Neville, confuso com o que estava ocorrendo. Primeiro, Malfoy queria conversar com ele e agora lhe pedia perdão? O que estava acontecendo? Seria um sonho?

– Por tudo o que fiz você passar. Por tudo o que lhe disse. – Falou Draco, desesperado – Me perdoe.

Neville nunca pensou ouvir um Malfoy pedido perdão, principalmente Draco, que parecia tão arrogante e metido. Mas, olhando para o garoto desesperado á sua frente, percebeu que nem tudo era como ele tinha imaginado.

– Você mudou. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– E você acha isso bom? – Perguntou o loiro, com esperança.

– Sim. – Admitiu o Gryffindor – Esse Malfoy que você me está revelando é muito bom.

Draco sorriu, com sinceridade, e Neville percebeu que o sorriso de Malfoy era muito bonito. Sorriu de volta e o loiro se sentiu aliviado. Mais calmos, começaram a conversar sobre as aulas e as matérias. Sem se aperceberem, tinham se aproximado um do outro, seus corpos quase se colando. Draco percebeu que a matéria mais difícil de Longbottom era Poções, pois ele tinha um medo de morte do Professor Snape e que, sem surpresa nenhuma, amava Herbologia. Odiava plantas, mas vendo o modo apaixonado como o Gryffindor falava delas, lhe dava vontade gostar também. Neville também soube um pouco da vida do Slytherin. Que sua matéria preferida era Poções e que gostava de Quidditch, mas que só tinha entrado no time porque seu pai o tinha obrigado. As horas passaram rapidamente sem eles se aperceberem e, algum tempo depois, Draco decidiu olhar as horas. Retirou o relógio do bolso e exclamou, espantado:

– Já é meia noite!? – Neville fitou o Slytherin, admirado e falou – Eu tenho que ir para a Torre dos Gryffindors. Se me apanham fora da cama, estou ferrado.

– É melhor. – Concordou Draco, se levantando. Neville arrumou o livro debaixo do braço e disse, enquanto se levantava:

– Até amanhã. – O Slytherin perguntou, espantado:

– Quer se encontrar comigo amanhã?

– Se você quiser… – Murmurou o Gryffindor, olhando com receio para Draco. O Slytherin pensou um pouco e respondeu:

– Por mim tudo bem. - Neville sorriu ao ouvir sua resposta e falou:

– Tá bom, até amanhã.

– Até amanhã. - Respondeu Draco, vendo Neville sorrir para ele, enquanto se dirigia para a Torre dos Gryffindors, o deixando com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

A partir dessa noite, a relação de Draco e Neville se alterou de um modo que eles nunca esperaram. Para espanto das casas de Slytherin e Gryffindor, os dois alunos começaram a se dar bem. Começaram a fazer duplas nas aulas que tinham juntos e eram vistos sempre juntos, conversando ou fazendo deveres de casa. Até os professores ficaram admirados com a súbita aproximação deles. No início, a amizade deles foi vista como uma traição aos fundadores, e muitos estudantes tentaram fazer com que eles se separassem, mas como nada os demovia, não fizeram mais nada.

**OoOoO**

Os meses passaram rapidamente sem que Draco e Neville se apercebessem. As pessoas em redor deles percebiam que a amizade deles crescia cada dia que passava e alguns já sussurravam que eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, mas não admitiam.

Por fim, chegou o mês de junho. As aulas estavam acabando e os estudantes estavam se preparando para realizar os _Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia_. Draco e Neville eram vistos todas as noites estudando na biblioteca, cada matéria que poderia sair nas provas. Se ajudavam mutuamente e saíam muito tarde, quase na hora do fecho. Draco tinha pedido a Pansy que o substituísse nas rondas, para ele estudar com Neville. A amiga só olhara para ele fixamente e acenara afirmativamente com a cabeça. Os garotos estavam psicologicamente cansados com tanto estudo e desejavam ardentemente que as provas viessem rapidamente para acabarem com esse sofrimento.

Uma noite, os garotos estavam saindo da biblioteca e Draco disse:

– Eu levo você á sua torre, Neville.

– Deixe estar, Draco. – Disse o Gryffindor, bocejando de seguida – Eu vou sozinho.

– Me deixe acompanhá-lo. – Suplicou o Slytherin. Neville acenou afirmativamente e se dirigiram para a Torre de Gryffindor em silêncio. Finalmente, Draco tinha ganhado coragem e iria contar a Neville o que sentia por ele. E seria hoje.

Quando ficaram á frente do quadro da Dama Gorda, Neville se despediu:

– Boa noite, Draco.

– Espere! – Exclamou o loiro, nervoso – Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar.

Neville franziu o sobrolho e disse:

– Pode falar. – Draco mexeu nervosamente as mãos e gaguejou:

– Eu…bom…sabe…

– Sim… – Incentivou o Gryffindor, cheio de curiosidade.

– Euteamo. – Revelou Draco rapidamente, ficando ruborizado de seguida. Neville fez uma expressão confusa e pediu:

– Pode repetir, por favor. Não entendi. – Draco respirou fundo e disse, pausadamente:

– Eu. te. amo. – Neville empalideceu e balbuciou:

– Você…você me ama? Mas…somos somos tão diferentes! – Exclamou. Draco suspirou e citou:

– "Os opostos se atraem." – Neville sorriu, um pouco espantado e perguntou:

– Um provérbio trouxa? Você me surpreende cada vez mais, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sorriu, nervosamente e Neville disse, tristemente:

– Mas não podemos. Você viu o que nossas casas fizeram para que nós rompêssemos nossa amizade. Imagina se soubessem que nós namorávamos.

– Eu não me importo! – Exclamou Draco, revoltado – Eu gosto de você há meses e não está sendo fácil revelar tudo para você.

Desviou o rosto e disse, magoado:

– Você não gosta de mim.

– Claro que gosto! – Exclamou Neville, horrorizado – Eu gosto mesmo muito de você, mas….e nossas famílias?

– Nós somos duas famílias ancestrais. Temos puro-sangue. Eles aceitariam. – Disse Draco, convictamente.

– Não podemos… – Sussurrou o Gryffindor e se afastou. Draco, vendo Neville se indo embora, nem pensou duas vezes: agarrou o braço do Gryffindor e o prensou contra a parede. Acariciou o rosto do Gryffindor, fazendo com que o moreno suspirasse, extasiado. Ficaram se observando por bastante tempo até o loiro quebrar o contato visual e o beijar apaixonadamente. Neville gemeu de desejo, agarrou com força os cabelos do loiro, sentindo que eram sedosos, e o Slytherin agarrou os quadris do Gryffindor, o puxando para si. Draco aprofundou o beijo, sentindo o sabor a pudim que Neville tinha na boca. Lentamente, quando o ar começar a faltar, se separaram e abriram os olhos, que nem tinham reparado que tinham fechado. Neville observou as bochechas rosadas e os lábios carnudos de Draco e sorriu docemente. Sussurrou, rendido aos encantos do loiro:

– Eu também te amo. - Draco sorriu e beijou novamente o moreno, sentindo que, finalmente, seria feliz.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi Amei escrever essa fic. Tenho que admitir que amo escrever e me custa ficar muito tempo sem fazer essa atividade. O que vocês acharam? Bom? Ruim? Bjs :D


End file.
